


An Answer to Why

by Coffeebean67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeebean67/pseuds/Coffeebean67
Summary: Chuck/God explains the question that is asked the most, why. Why he did the things he did. Why he worked in mysterious ways. Why he rarely intervened. Most importantly why he left.





	An Answer to Why

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen the finale yet so this fic does not cover seasons 14 and 15. I might update it after I watch the finale. Reviews and comments are welcomed!

Chuck drained the last of his whiskey and magicked another tumbler and began to write. This book he will never publish. Perhaps one day he’ll send it to his angels. Maybe the Winchesters as well. They were part of the reason he was writing this book. This book was the answer to the most frequently asked question he received, why. Why he did the things he did. Why he worked in mysterious ways. Why he rarely intervened. Most importantly why he left. 

Chuck’s POV

Since I came into existence I always knew that Death would reap me. It’s a surreal sensation knowing exactly when and how your life will cease to exist. That knowledge changes your perspective on, well, everything. I knew my time was nearing its inevitable end. That’s why I left Heaven. I wanted to experience my own creation before I was gone for good. I wanted to meet the brothers that sacrificed everything to protect the world I created. They did not disappoint. Humanity constantly surprised me by their actions. You tell them the world they live in is dying and there is nothing they can do to prevent that and against all odds they ripped up the scripts that I wrote and made their own ending. I gave humanity the gift of free will and humanity chose to save the world time and time again. Despite the brokenness, the flaws, the hopelessness, humanity still found a way to care. To keep moving on when all hope seems lost. Free will is the reason why I rarely intervened. If I always intervened then what would be the point of free will. This gift was designed to operate without my guidance. I wanted my people to make their own choices in life without my influence. 

I left Heaven and my angels not because I stopped caring but because there will be a time when I will not be there. They needed to be without their Father to prepare themselves to lead on their own. My angels have the capability to rule Heaven harmoniously. They just need to have a little faith in themselves. They need to learn to look towards themselves and each other for guidance instead of me. 

Those that believe in me often say that I work in mysterious ways and they are right. I turn situations and problems upside down to work for the good of my people. For instance, if I did not leave Heaven and take the alias as Chuck The Prophet then the Winchester Gospels would never have been written. Then fans of the work would never have figured out that Bela had the colt and that vital information would never have gotten to the Winchesters. Being God means that my understanding is beyond humanities measure. That humans can not possibly comprehend all the ways that I work throughout their lives. If the Winchesters did not have their tragic upbringing then the world would have ended much sooner than it was intended to.


End file.
